Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport and provided hunters with increased success. Along with such success however, comes the task of field dressing the killed game. Traditionally, hunters have relied on gambrels that pierce the rear or front legs of the animal and are then hoisted in the air over a tree limb or other supporting structure during the field dressing operation. While such methods have been utilized for generations, they are often less than successful and require a great deal of physical strength when used with large animals such as moose or large deer. One of the biggest problems is finding a large enough tree with a lower branch at the proper height. This means that hunters will make do with whatever location is at hand, often placing them at risk for serious injury. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which large wild game can be field dressed in a safe and consistent manner.